Into the Night
by Zozabelle
Summary: Matt hopes to get some relaxation during his vacation to Cancun, but instead gets swept off his feet by blue eyes and flaxen locks. MattxMello Songfic for Santana's "Into the Night". Some mild sexual situations.


**Zoza: **Whew! I'm so happy to finally be uploading this. I was smoking a cig and listening to Santana's "Into the Night" featuring Chad Kroeger from Nickleback, when this whole entire story played in my mind to the song. So I pulled out my note book and BAM! less than two hours later this was born! :D It's my first songfic thingy, and I'm actually quite proud of it :3 I hope you like it too!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Death Note, and _Into the Night_ belongs to Santana.

**Warnings:** Fluuuffffffff... and some mild sexual situations between to males. So, if you are opposed to such things, I recommend you go back from whence you came! hehe

**xXxXx**

**Into the Night**

It was a night unlike any other, that Matt knew for sure. He had known it the moment he stepped foot outside of his hotel room in Cancun, but had you asked the red head at that very moment why this night was so different, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. It was simply a feeling, rising inside him, increasing with every step he took, and intensifying with every breath he inhaled of the warm night air infused with the smoke from his cigarette.

Maybe it was because for once in his hectic life - filled with computer monitors, gaming systems, and underground corporations assigning him numerous tasks involving hacking - he was finally able to relax. It wasn't as if his profession bothered him, nor did he in no way, shape, or form become tired of his games. He simply felt it was necessary for a break in routine. Hence, why he treated himself to this week-long vacation in Mexico.

I wasn't until later that night, as he drank alone in a small bar, did he finally discover why this night felt so different, and it was there that he met the one who changed his routine forever.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**_

_**It was love from above that could save me from hell.**_

A small band played on the stage behind the red head, the sound soothing him as well as the warm Mexican night air. Matt, though never one for dancing, enjoyed music of all types. He could appreciate music of any genre, and though it was so different from the electronic music he preferred to pump into himself, he delighted in the rhythmic beats of drums and the melody of guitar strings being plucked quickly, yet elegantly. He glanced over his shoulder to the small stage, trying to get a glimpse of the performance, but was distracted by a much more... _mesmerizing _display.

In front of the stage, a blond swayed gracefully to the music. Donning black slacks and a skin tight leather vest and gloves, the blond's lean muscle tone was displayed just enough for Matt to note the masculine features that contradicted the pin-straight flaxen hair that hung below his chin, and the feminine elegance with which the blond moved.

Matt couldn't peel his gaze from this being that moved so fluidly, as if he were one with the music, rosary swinging delicately from the creamy white skin of the blond's neck.

Then, Matt's heart nearly stopped. The blond, as if finally becoming aware of his audience, caught Matty's gaze with his own. The red head's breath felt trapped in his lungs as the blond's lips curled upward into a smirk, as if he had gained some secret victory.

_**He had fire in his soul, and it was easy to see,**_

_**How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me.**_

The blonde's sly smile remained as he rose his hands above his head, swaying them along with his hips. Had Matt even possessed a train of thought at this point, it completely derailed when the light-haired beauty danced his way over to the red head. Matt was kept rooted to his seat by the sensual movements displayed by the blond as he advanced, until that lean body was mere inches away from the redhead, and he was finally able to view the flaxen-haired stunner completely.

Matt was unaware that eyes could be such a brilliant bright blue, not that skin could be so impossibly smooth, like untouched yearned to run his fingers along that unblemished surface.

The blond appeared to be American or European, but all Matt could hope was that he spoke some form of English so he could at least learn this beautiful creature's , the way the blond beckoned to the floor showed that this beauty was only speaking one language at the moment, and body language is international. Matt, being primarily a social recluse, wasn't exactly fluent, but as he was pulled softly from his seat, he let the hands of the blond guide him until their steps and movements flowed so smoothly it was as if they were one.

_**There were drums in the air as he started to dance,**_

_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.**_

The music's rhythm heated up as their dancing increased in fire as well, and their movements intensified. They became a mass of spinning, bending, gripping, gliding, and caressing, their display erotic yet still tasteful.

_**And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing.**_

The blonde's smile widened, returning the beaming grin of the red head to who was mesmerized by the dazzling being before him. He spun the blond, then quickly grasped onto the delicate curves where leather met skin. The blond's own gloved hands clasped behind the others neck, allowing the red head to guide his hips slowly.

_**We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**_

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

The blond tightened his embrace until his chin perched on the ginger's neck. Matt lightly ran his fingers across the smooth expanse of skin exposed below the vest, absorbing the feel of that smooth valley while delighting in the hot breath that hitched near his ear. It seemed that wasn't the only delicious noise that throat was capable of, as the blond spoke for the first time to Matt, asking in a smooth, husky voice, hinted with a slight English accent, "Might I have your name?"

Matt had to find his words, still basking in the heat that the blond's voice sent reeling through his being.

Finally, he replied, "It's Matt. May I know yours?"

Matt shuddered as the blonde leaned leaned closer to his ear, delicately licking its shell before breathing his own name hotly into the red head's ear.

"Mello."

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

Mello.

That one name had taken over Matt's entire thought process in a matter of moments, and during that one week, it had successfully taken control of his very being. And Matt found that it didn't bother him in the slightest. The blond was everything he wasn't: impulsive, outgoing, expressive, loquacious. More than that though, he was everything Matt hadn't known he was looking for, but the moment Mello danced his way into his life, he was forever ensnared by those crystal blue eyes, and he was loving every second of it. Matt was hooked, and he knew, to his utter bliss, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mello was as crazy as about Matt as Matt was for him.

_**Like the piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**_

_**You could tell how we felt by the look on our faces.**_

Matt spent his week adventuring with Mello, exploring the city and nearby towns, and combing secluded beaches. At night, they would find themselves on a white-sanded shore, bathed in moonlight, dancing in the light of a campfire.

_**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**_

_**No room left to move in between you and I.**_

Just when they thought their bodies would collapse from exhaustion, they seemed to gain a whole new brand of energy in the hotel room, indulging in each others skin and sweat, lavishing each other with heated kisses and even more smoldering caresses, their voices weaving a song of animalistic moans and sighs.

They would never speak of their pasts,only living for the moment, and neglecting all existence except their own.

_**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**_

_**And we sand to the wind as we danced through the night.**_

Matt wished he had never looked at the date that Friday, realizing to his ultimate dismay that his plane back to L.A. left the next morning. It crushed him, knowing that he had to leave the blond, and quite possibly never again see this divine entity that captured his heart so pondered the idea of staying long and hard. If he quit his job and left everything behind, he could live happily in Mello's embrace forever. Tragically, he knew that this option nonexistent.

The blond had become important to him so quickly; more important than anything Matt had ever held dear in his entire life. Yet, he had never been one to bail out on his responsibilities, and he knew he couldn't start now with so much depending on him. So, even though his heart was breaking, he decided to treat his last night with the blond like every other evening that week, so as to soak up as much Mello as he could before his imminent departure.

_**And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**_

_**And the voices rang like the angels sang.**_

"This is my last night here," Matt uttered, gazing forlornly into Mello's beautiful eyes. God, what he wouldn't give to be lost in that gaze for all eternity. They lied naked under the covers of Matt's bed, entwined with both of their hands running through the others hair. Mello's hand ceased movement after Matt spoke, and he blinked as his brows furrowed.

"Stay." Mello stated, as if it was the simplest choice in the world. Oh, how Matt wished it was...

Matt sighed and took Mello's now stilled hand into his own. He looked into those bright blues once again, sorrow still etched into his own.

"I want to... Believe me, I would love nothing more than to... but," the red head looked down and sighed once more, "I can't."

Mello closed his eyes and sighed as well. But it was the next look that graced his features that caught Matt completely off guard. The blond smirked, and gazed into Matt's own dark blue eyes. It was that same mischievous gaze that had pulled Matt in when they first met, and damn if the effect wasn't still the same. The words that came from between those curling lips sent Matt's mind reeling.

"I'm going with you."

_**We're signing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**_

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

Matt's speech failed him for a moment. He finally regained his words, and blurted out, "C-can you do that? Just pack up and leave at such short notice?"

Mello feigned thought, "Hmm... Yup!"

"What about a plane ticket?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Which flight are you taking?" Mello questioned as he reached for his phone on the night stand.

"Uhm, it's the 9:30 am one-way flight from Cancun to L.A." Matt gave all of his flight's information, watching Mello curiously as the blond typed on the phone. After a few minutes of pregnant silence Mello's eyes lit up and he closed his phone.

"Ticket secured" The blond sang, smiling at the red head.

"How in the..?" Matt, the information not fully sinking in yet, stared dumbfounded.

Mello simply pressed his lips to Matt's, then stated, "You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of."

Matt laughed and suck down into the bed, a feeling of complete euphoria enveloping him, "Hah, you know my life is probably so boring compared to yours, I hope you won't get sick of it."

At this, the blond rolled over until he had his arms by each side of Matt's head while he straddled the ginger. The friction of their groins rubbing together made Matt gasp, and Mello, delighted with the sound, ground his hips into Matt's and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Trust me, love. With me in your life, you'll never be bored."

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

And oh, was Mello true to his word. After the blond moved in, Matt began to wonder how he ever lived without that skinny spitfire. He was like a pillar of insanity that ironically kept him sane. The crazy angel he had been longing for deep in the subconscious of his mind.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**_

_**It was love from above that could save me from hell.**_

The redhead had forgotten what a home felt like until Mello was in his. His games, though definitely not completely neglected, lost a certain appeal, especially when a particular blonde bombshell stood in front of the T.V., naked, and sucking on a bar of chocolate as if it were edible sex.

_**He had fire in his soul, and it was easy to see,**_

_**How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me.**_

And when Matt became too caught up in his work, Mello always knew just how to drag him from the stress.

_**There were drums in the air as he started to dance,**_

_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.**_

For when the music begins to play

_**And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay.**_

And when that blond hair flows

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing.**_

And when those hips begin to sway

_**We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay.**_

And when that summer wind blows

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

And when the moon is full

_**And the voices rang like the angels sing.**_

And when the lights are dim

_**We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay.**_

He will feel that pull

_**And we danced on into the night.**_

To blue eyes, to _him_

_**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**_

_**And we danced on into the night.**_


End file.
